Beautiful Storm of Rain
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: S80 one shot! fluffiness! When a storm causes training to stop, emotions rise and actions appear.


The rain began to pour, harder and harder every second. Vision started to go, the rain looked white.

Panting was silenced from the rain, a call for the other silenced from the loud thunder booming from above. He kept shouting.

"Squalo!"

"Squalo, where are you?"

The young Japanese boy felt someone pick him up from behind, he caught the word 'brat' from the others mouth. Yamamoto was slung over the sharks shoulder and felt him press on into the pouring rain, the thunder and lightning getting worse every second.

The Vongola grabbed onto the other tightly, closing his eyes, feeling the rain fall around them. Thunder filled his ears, the storm was getting worse with every second. He felt the shark quicken his pace beneath him.

A bell filled his ears, thunder being slightly quieter. The rain didn't pound on his skin, he hit the floor. Yamamoto opened his eyes and found himself inside his families restaurant.

Squalo went here first?

"Aha thanks Squalo" he lifted himself up, his arm burned with pain, he grabbed it and fell to the floor. It hurt so much, heat rose within him, breathing got worse. He closed his eyes and whimpered in pain.

Warmth filled his skin, hair tickled his face, Squalo was holding him? Yamamoto looked up to confirm, his arm burned again.

That's right. He was sparing with Squalo, the shark got a good shot on him and fell to the ground.

Yamamoto didn't know the injury was this bad.

"Voi, brat. Don't move much" Squalo spoke with anger above him. "Damn this is bad"

Yamamoto assumed the shark was talking about his arm.

Warm arms picked him up carefully, he felt the other move upstairs. Yamamoto buried his face into the sharks neck and hissed in pain.

The Vongola felt something warm and soft gather around him, his eyes shut due to the pain but he assumed Squalo brought him to his room.

The Vongola didn't want to look at his arm at all. He listened to his surroundings and assumes things were being moved, was Squalo searching for something?

Yamamoto shifted and heard a familiar noise come to his eyes, "tch, brat. I said not to move"

He should have listened to Squalo, more pain shot through his arm. A groan came from his mouth.

The weight of the bed shifted to one side and felt warm fingers touch his injury. Squalo moved his fingers and tugged on his shirt.

"Brat, you need to take this off. It's irritating your cut." He lifted the other into a sitting position, being careful with his pupil. Squalo helped Yamamoto with his shirt and laid him back down.

Squalos eyes looked at the Vongolas chest and admired it for a second. He snapped his eyes to the cut.

"Listen brat, if you move I'll make your cut worse" the shark threatened and he started to clean the other cut.

He eased cleaning it when the other tighten up and hissed in pain. Squalo quickly wrapped it up tightly and watched his student sigh in relief.

"Thanks Squalo" Yamamoto spoke gently, a smile on his face as he opened his eyes to look at his tutor.

Squalo grunted and moved off his bed, "don't mention it"

Yamamoto watched the other curiously, Squalo walked over to his light switch. The clouds covered the sky, the storm making the room very dark. Squalo flipped the switch but nothing happened.

Power outage. Great.

The shark grunted and punched a wall. He shuffled over to the bed and pushed Yamamoto over, giving himself room to lay down.

"Squalo" Yamamoto called out and moved closer.

Did he want to cuddle? No way. Squalo didn't cuddle. Cuddling was for weak people.

Yamamoto looked up at his tutor and pouted a little. He moved closer to the shark, closing the gap between their bodies.

Squalo kept resisting the other but soon fell into it and allowed the other to cuddle. The Varia wrapped an arm around the katana wielder and pulled him closer to him.

He could see the brat was hurting still and gently ran his fingers over his bandages. He hissed in pain lightly. Squalo shifted and wrapped both arms around his pupil.

The shark couldn't explain his actions at all, he just knew he wanted to comfort the brat.

"Voi, feeling any better?" He felt a nod against his chest and an hand resting in his waist.

"Thanks again Squalo" Yamamoto muttered into the sharks chest.

The warmth of each other kept them together for a while, silence was filled in the room. Thunder booming here and there.

Yamamoto shifted in the sharks arms, laying on his back an tugging the blanket over the two. Eyes fell onto the shark.

Damn he was beautiful. Yamamoto loved his grey eyes, his long white hair. It reminded him of silk, Yamamoto always dreamed of running his fingers through it.

His heart pounded in his chest. He had always been fascinated with the shark. Yamamoto had the smallest crush on the older man.

He took in the others appearance, examining every little piece of what he could see. His fingers reached out and touched the sharks hair. Running it through his fingers.

So soft, smooth, beautiful. Just like silk.

Squalo enjoyed the feeling, even though he would never speak of it. He let the katana to do as he pleased.

"Brat" he spoke, getting the others attention. Yamamoto looked up, he couldn't believe what was happening.

Everything was perfect. His heart pounded, pink rose to his cheeks. His fingers entwined in the shark hair.

Squalo was letting him be close, was letting him touch the other.

Distance was closing between the two.

Yamamoto held his breath, nervous was what was going to happen.

He could feel the shark breath tickle his lips.

So warm, the warmth grew closer.

Yamamoto moaned a little when Squalos lips reached his. The kiss was so warm, gentle too. Was the shark being?

No. Squalo wasn't the gentle kind.

Far from it.

The moment ended too soon. His lips felt chilly when the shark parted.

"Squa-" he was cut off by the sharks lip, this time savouring every bit of the kiss.

The shark placed his hand on the Vongolas waist as the Vongola placed his arms around the sharks neck.

Squalo pressed harder and bit down a bit, drawing blood and tasting it.

Once the blood reached his tongue the shark pulled back.

"Get some sleep brat" Squalo pulled him close, not planning on clearing up his actions.

In that moment Squalo decided that the brat was his. No one was allowed to touch him.

Yamamoto cuddled in close to the shark, happiness spread through him.

The pair soon fell asleep, cuddling in the dark underneath the blanket, listening to the storm raging above.

A beautiful storm of rain.


End file.
